darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1142
Gerard reveals a plan for a witchcraft trial in which Quentin will be prosecuted. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in 1840. Those who live here are not aware of the drama that is taking place at nearby Rose Cottage. For Gerard, knowing that Judah Zachery intends to possess him, has thrown the disembodied head over the cliff at Widows' Hill. Afterwards, Gerard had a dream in which a stranger came to his room carrying the covered Head. Gerard was awakened by a knocking on his door, to find the dream was coming true. A man named Charles Dawson shows up at Gerard's door and returns the Head to him, just as it happened in his dream. He identifies himself as Judah's servant, just as his great-grandfather once was. He orders Gerard to look at the Head. Gerard approaches the Head and it opens its eyes. Act I Judah speaks to Gerard via the Head and tells him that he will now live through Gerard. He commands Gerard to put on the mask, which Charles gives him. Gerard puts on the mask, and becomes fully possessed by Judah. He removes the mask, and Charles greets him. Gerard tells him to take the Head out of Rose Cottage and move it to a safe place, and to still call him Gerard. Charles warns him that despite his new powers, he is still mortal and can be killed. Gerard recalls the trial from 1692 and thinks about his enemies that he must "take care of". First, he recognizes that Miranda is still alive and living at Collinwood, now going by the name Valerie. He then says out of the three prosecutors at his trial, one of their families still lives on: the Collins family. To begin their destruction, he announces there will be a new witchcraft trial, and this time Quentin will be the guilty one. At Collinwood, Quentin and Lamar discuss the death of Roxanne. Lamar still grieves over her, and feels that Julia wasn't the right person to take care of her. Lamar then cautions Quentin of allying himself with Barnabas. Quentin thinks he is ridiculous, but Lamar is convinced Barnabas played a major role in Roxanne's death. Act II Quentin tries to reason with Lamar, saying that Barnabas wasn't anywhere near Roxanne at the time she collapsed and later died. Lamar then accuses Barnabas of witchcraft, and again warns Quentin of aligning himself with Barnabas. Quentin tells him to get out, but Lamar tells him to be careful before he does. Meanwhile, Gerard visits Roxanne's body at Lamar's funeral home. Lamar arrives and the two discuss the situation regarding Barnabas and Roxanne's death. Gerard promises to help him in his quest for vengeance. Moments later, a woman named Lorna Belle arrives to pay her respects to Roxanne. Lorna was apparently a schoolmate of Roxanne's. Gerard invites her to a private reception for Roxanne's friends. Act III Gerard explains to Lorna that Lamar was not invited to this reception. He flirts with her and she agrees to come, but soon Quentin shows up and Gerard leaves. The two have a brief conversation before she says that she will see him later on. Quentin wonders what she is talking about, but he is too distracted by her beauty to ask any more questions. Later, Charles takes Lorna to a house by the sea and leads her into a drawing room. She notices there is an altar with several black candles, and wonders what is going on. Charles leaves to go get Gerard, but he locks her in the room. Lorna turns around and sees Gerard with the jeweled mask on, and she screams violently. Charles returns and announces to her that after 150 years, Judah Zachery has finally returned, and she will be the first "offering" for their celebration. Gerard holds up a knife. Act IV Later that night, Gerard rushes to Lamar's funeral home. Lamar informs him that Lorna has been murdered, and he believes it was an act of witchcraft. He takes Gerard to see her body, and shows him a strange mark on her forehead. Lamar says her body was found in a field near Charles' house, and points out that Quentin was the last person to be seen with her. Lamar goes to Collinwood and informs Quentin of Lorna's death. He starts asking Quentin many questions about the conversation he had with Lorna at the funeral home. Quentin grows increasingly irritated with Lamar's accusations and grabs him and tells him to get out. While Quentin has a grip on him, Lamar notices the ring Quentin is wearing bears the same symbol as the mark found on Lorna's head. Memorable quotes : Gerard: There is a strange beauty in death. ---- : Lamar: Where she is now, she will enjoy the happiness that was denied to her on this earth. Dramatis personae * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery * Humbert Allen Astredo as Charles Dawson * Jerry Lacy as Lamar Trask * Marilyn Joseph as Lorna Bell * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * Michael McGuire as Judah Zachery (head only) * Keene Curtis as Judah Zachery (voice only) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1140. * Lorna Bell is played by Marilyn Joseph, who was the wife of Christopher Pennock at the time. * This is the fifty-fourth episode and the first of two consecutive episodes with no pre-Barnabas cast members. Without Jonathan Frid, this is the twenty-eighth episode with an all-post-Barnabas cast. * Closing credits scene: Trask Funeral Chapel interior. Story * Gerard becomes fully possessed by Judah in this episode and will remain so until 1197. * Charles says he is a servant of Judah, like his great-grandfather before him. His coven has waited for Judah's return. There are six members in the coven; to be complete, they need to be thirteen. * Lorna Bell returned to Collinsport three years ago. Lamar has heard rumors from Boston about her behavior there. He believes "she does not move in polite society and for good reason". None of her relatives there will acknowledge her. * Judah returns after 150 years. He is known as the Devil's son. Bloopers and continuity errors * Gerard. now possessed, asks Charles, "Will I know their names? Will their ancestors follow me, as yours did?" He should have said 'descendants'. * Marilyn Joseph's eyes twitch and nostrils flare when she is supposed to be dead. * Jerry Lacy flubs his line, "I also didn't not tell the constable that I overheard her say she would meet you later." (Unless I misheard and he said 'did not'.) * In the previous episode, Carrie was with Charles when Gerard opened the door, but she is not seen in this episode. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1142 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1142 - The Golden Moment Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes